IS Academy's Engineer
by Vincent Akabane
Summary: Naruto was a genius from a early age in technology and after doing university. He was asked to become a teacher at IS who will teach student and will also take care of the IS's repairing. This was the start of his new life and he wanted to make his deceased parents proud. While also getting involved in a love triangle who his co-workers which were hot females. Can he survive this.
1. Chapter 1

Chap#1

Author's Note: Ok guys I removed all of my stories and am going to rewrite them. The pairing will be NarutoxMaya, also feel free to give me suggestions and should I make it a harem or should I add some code geass girls like Kallen, Cornelia and Viletta, tell me. I got this idea because most people tend to give Narutoan IS while in my story he won't have an IS but will have badass equipment.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or IS.

**(At IS Academy)**

A eighteen year old male was sitting inside a monorail that was taking him to the IS academy, he had extremely spiky golden blond hair that were spiked in all direction, silver colored eyes, a muscular body that was like of a Athlete and he was wearing black pants with black sneakers, a white button up shirt with a orange tie and he wore a black vest on top of it, around his neck was a necklace that had a silver chain which was connected to a red gem. This was Naruto Namikaze he was a genius from an early age in technology and recently he got selected just after completing his studies in the university as he was prodigy in studies from an early age, after completing his studies the principal of the IS academy contacted him to look after IS units and to handle their repairing, maintenance and functions. They also offered him to teach the students on how to use weaponry and he gladly accepted this job.

"This is just way to exiting." thought an exited Naruto as he looked outside from the window beside his seat. "Mom and dad hope you watching me because I will make you proud. I don't remember what happened that day but I will get my memories back somehow." thought a smiling Naruto as he thought of his deceased parents. He couldn't wait for his new job to start it was freakingly exiting being surrounded by IS units and hot girls was just a bonus with it

He continued to look outside the window until The IS Academy came into his sight and the academy was huge. The IS Academy is, as its name suggested, an educational corporation meant to nurture IS controllers. The Japanese government sees it as a principal and duty to fund it and run it. However, the results of the research are revealed to the entire world due to the common agreement, and at the same time, Japan has no right to neither remain silent nor hide them. No matter what happens in this school, the Japanese government has to intervene fairly, and has the obligation of settling these under the premises that the other countries in the treaty have agreed on. Also, the school has opened its doors to foreign students without any conditions, and the Japanese government is to provide protection—as according to the contents of the IS treaty regarding IS pilot training agencies. This is the school's code of discipline.

It is built on an offshore island which can only be reached via a monorail connecting it to the mainland. It has a decidedly futuristic look, with all its domes and a branch-like tower in the middle of it. There are plenty of trees and parks to tone down the metallic look. The buildings are designated in different places to differentiate their purpose, such as the dormitories being next to a small bridge with trees and a small river under it.

Technology-wise, it is about as sophisticated as it can be. The classrooms are fitted with holographic desks which show the name of the student when called upon and a holographic chalkboard. There are various "shimmering" holograms that appear all over the academy. There is a large moving holographic strip alongside the school building to broadcast pretty much everything, like weather, temperature, etc.

Soon the monorail came to a halt and he was greeted with fresh air and the sight of many young girls chatting to themselves while doing their activities. Naruto picked up his luggage and exited the monorail; he slanged his bag over his back and began to move.

"Ugh, didn't they said someone will pick me up". thought a confused Naruto as he looked here and there.

"H-Hello, are you Mr. Namikaze?" said a shy voice that belonged to a woman wearing glasses. She had short green hair and was wearing a revealing yellow dress with short sleeves and knee high boots. She has a very noticeable bust and a voluptuous figure. The woman was around eighteen.

"My name is Maya Yamada and I am here to pick you. You can call me Maya if you want." she said.

"Cute." thought a flushed Naruto when he first saw her because; she was a beautiful girl.

"Ummm Mr. Namikaze are you there." said Maya waving her hand in-front on his face.

*cough* *cough* "Gomen, I was lost in thoughts. Please to meet a cute girl as you Maya-chan." with that said Naruto took her right hand and kissed on it. This action caused Maya to blush "You can call me Naruto or Naruto-kun if you want."

"H-Hai Naruto-kun, now follow me I will show you, where you will live." said a flushed Maya as her mind was filled with Naruto had said.

Sometime later we find Naruto and Maya outside a homey looking apartment building where he would be staying. It was painted in yellow and white. "You will be staying with me here for a while." said a blushing Maya "We don't have enough rooming available. Hope you don't mind living with Me." saying this Maya bowed "You must be tired you should freshen up while I prepare dinner and after that we can talk about your schedule which the principal gave me." with that said Maya headed towards the kitchen leaving a dumfound Naruto who had a goofy grin on his face. Things were going to be interesting.

Author's Note: So how was it. No flames please and please review. Tell me how'd you like the chapter and suggestions are welcomed. Sorry for short chapter this was an intro.


	2. Chapter 2

Chap#1

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews guys the harem will consist of Naruto x Maya x Cornelia x Kallen x Villeta and Milly. Sorry Chifuyu and Tabane fans. Now onto the chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or IS.

_*Beep* *Beep* *Beep*_

The sound of a clock could be heard and along came a groan as a hand smashed on the cock. Naruto groggily woke up and rubbed his eyes. Last night was fun to say the least, after he had freshened up, he and Maya had a dinner which she cooked.

"Mmmmmmmm, that sushi was sure taste. Maya-chan sure knows how to hit the spot." thought with a smile his room companion was sure cute and was easing going like his mother. Last night after dinner both had a small chat with each other. However, both found one thing in common with each other as both of them were a bit lonely. Although, Naruto didn't told her about his memory loss; because that was something personal to him.

"Time to get this new job started. My stuff will probably arrive in a week since it consists of my prototypes and equipment. Also the school and government are funding me on the projects." thought Naruto as he got up slowly and headed towards the shower.

(In the Kitchen)

We find Maya women making breakfast with a blush on her face. Last night after she went to bed she began to think about her now house-mate, he was handsome, funny, smart, cute and had muscles. He even talked with her, so it's not false to say that she had certain dreams about a certain blond in her house thinking about those dreams just made her blush.

"I hope Naruto-kun like my breakfast. I worked hard on it." thought Maya as she touched her cheeks and began to think about getting married.

After some more day dreaming Maya began to set up the table and as she was finished Naruto sat on a chair. He was wearing black pants, black shoes, and a white button up shirt with a red tie and had a black coat on.

"Good Morning, Maya-chan hope you slept well." questioned Naruto as he took hold of the jug of orange juice and began to pour some juice into a glass for him to drink.

"Y-Yes, I-I h-had a-a p-plea-pleasant s-sleep Naruto-kun." shuttered Maya in response as she calmly began to eat her breakfast which consisted of toast, butter, jam, eggs, bacon, fruits, milk and orange juice.

After they finished their breakfast both put the dishes in the dish washer and headed towards IS academy that was a five minute walk from the house.

As they were walking every girl was eyeing Naruto like he was some sort of piece of meat which just made Maya mad a bit. She just hoped that no-one would try to steal Naruto from her the least until she gets a try to hit on him because she thought both of them had something in common.

Soon they arrived at IS academy which was really big and it any other academy pale in comparison to it. "Naruto-kun this is your schedule most of your classes are linked with me and some other teacher whom I will introduce as soon as we reach the teachers' lounge. P-Please c-can y-you f-follow me." Maya thanked the heaven as she didn't shutter but she did shutter a little along the last line, she just hoped that she didn't make a fool out of herself.

Naruto nodded towards her and both of them headed towards the teachers' lounge with Naruto following Maya. "Wonder how the other teachers look like. I think I will enjoy hope I find someone to love here like dad had mom." Naruto thought and along his thought five girls sneezed in the IS academy, the first Maya who had a little blush, the second was a 18 year old women with dark purple hair long and indigo colored eyes creamy white skin with a curvious body with full plump breasts and she wore formal clothing, the third was a 18 year old dark skinned women with bluish teal hair in a long pony tail with yellow colored eyes and she had all the right curves in her body and was quite voluptuous, she wore a track suit, the fourth was a 18 year old tanned skin women with short blond hair and dark blue eyes, she had a curvious body with large breasts and she wore a light blue dress, the last was a 18 year old women with small maroon colored hair with blue colored eyes, she had the right curves and wore a battle suit.

After some walking Maya and Naruto entered the teachers' lounge that consisted to black leather chair around a large round wooden table with documents staked on it and to Naruto's dismay; all the teachers were female, who were chatting and eye him like a tiger stalking his prey.

"This is the teacher's lounge Naruto-kun; the principal will be here after some minutes. Now let me introduce you to your co-workers." said Maya as she motioned him towards a group of four girls around his age and all of them were pretty.

"H-Hello if you don't mind this here is Mr. Namikaze and he will be teaching classes with all four of you and me." Maya asked and all the four girls nodded.

My name is Cornelia Li Britannia I am from the royal family of Britannia. Please to meet you and I have heard great word about you I even read your blog every week the way you explained about an IS core was just too magnificent. I might want to get to know you better. Oh and I am the tech instructor at the academy." a 18 year old women said while she a predatory look in her eyes, she had dark purple hair long and indigo colored eyes creamy white skin with a curvious body with full plump breasts and she wore formal clothing. "Oh. My you have grown so handsome. If only you haven't lost your memories about me." Cornelia thought as Naruto took her and gently kissed on it and said "Please to meet you."

"I am Viletta Nu, please to meet you. I know you won four; consecutive kendo, judo and archery championships in a row. I am the field and weapon instructor here at the academy. You know we might get do a little exploring during our time together sweety." a 18 year old dark skinned women said with lust in her voice as she gained a perverted gleam in her eyes. She had bluish teal hair in a long pony tail with yellow colored eyes and she had all the right curves in her body and was quite voluptuous. Naruto took her hand and gently kissed it "Please to meet you."

"Nyaaaahahaha, names Milly Ashford from the Ashford family. It's a pleasure to meet a handsome man as yourself. I take care of the student's IS units. I heard that your creating a unit that is similar to an IS can I see its design when were done." an 18 year old tanned skin women said in cheerful yet vicious tone. She had short blond hair and dark blue eyes, she had a curvious body with large breasts and she wore a light blue dress. Again Naruto took her hand and kissed on it gently as he said "Please to meet you."

"Names Kallen Kozuki, the combat instructor. Please to meet you as I look forward to working with a guy of your status, you must be unique as I've heard rumors about to defeating an IS with hand." a 18 year old woman said with a curious yet predatory tone. She had small maroon colored hair with blue colored eyes; she had the right curves and wore a battle suit. Again Naruto took her hand and kissed it gently "Please to meet you."

After the girls introduced themselves they began to give Naruto predatory looks which just made him gulp as if they wanted him to say something; So, Naruto just scratched the top of his head and spoke "I am Naruto Namikaze as you already know; I like ramen, love to cook, practice kendo, judo, archery, discovering new stuff and researching. I hate perverts, rapists, those who look down on others and fan girls. My dream is to one day have a family of my own and make my parents proud of me. That is all." he finished; with a bow.

Unknown to him all the girls except Cornelia had one single thought at the moments "He is perfect. Thee/he should be mine." all the girls though.

Author's Note: There you go the next chapter hope you enjoyed it. Please review. Sayonara.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: Okay welcome to the third chapter. Sorry for the delay I was a bit busy. Anyway here it is hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or IS.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The day was starting to be good for Naruto after he meet his four beautiful co-workers. However everything went downhill as he found out his grandmother Tsunade was the principal and owner of the IS academy, he found out this when his grandmother enter the teacher's lounge and introduced him to his other colleagues which all happened to be females. After this she announced that in a few years he will inherit the academy from her.

So now we find a annoyed Naruto sitting inside the principal's office with a annoyed look on his face as he looked at his grandmother who drinking sake.

"Baa-chan, why did you have to announce that? And why didn't you tell me work here." asked a confused and surprised Naruto.

"Brat, stop calling me that and before your parents died. They left a will for you and your mother's will stated that if something were to happen to her. Then you would inherit the school instead of her after me. I will teach you all the ropes here and in the mean time try to fit in here brat. I won't tell you a lot about your parents but it will be revealed in time to you brat. But I will do tell that they were important people. I had to keep it a secret for your protection, it words got out about you than it would be disaster. Now give your old grandma a hug as she missed her little fishcake." Spoke Tsunade as he she held out her hand while Naruto muttered a small comment concerning Baa-chan but it was shut down by seeing his grandmother's glare and so Naruto hugged her.

"Now, brat you have a class to attend with Viletta and don't dare try to be pervert. I hope Jiraya's hasn't rubbed off on you."

"Ewwwww, Baa-chan that's low and Ero-sennin hasn't corrupted me yet and why did you had to put me in the same house as Maya. By the way I knew you and Ero-jiji were hiding something from me but I kept quiet because it wanted to hear it from you guys."

"Good and if you were I will just gave you a beating you would remember. Now Viletta is waiting outside the office and she will take you to your first class, have fun brat. About your living arrangements brat, we had to put you with Maya for a while because currently the housing facilities are under construction due to an incident 1 month ago, it won't be long till I give you a house of your own." Said Tsunade as she pointed towards the door and Naruto walked out muttering Baa-chan.

"Shizune! Did you hide my sake from my secret stash?" Shouted Tsunade.

After Naruto walked out of the office he saw Viletta standing outside waiting for him as she winked at him and gave him a seductive look which just made Naruto stop dead in track, however he quickly composed himself.

"Come here sweety lets head towards the field to teach our class together." Viletta spoke as she held Naruto's hand firmly and began to drag him towards the training fields.

(At the Training Field)

We find Naruto standing beside Viletta who was currently doing roll call. After Viletta dragged him towards the training field, she made him wear a blue track suit which clinged to his muscular torso and made her gleam.

"Alright class roll call is now finished today we have a new teacher with and he is standing right beside me. Give a welcome to Mr. Namikaze my co-worker, please give him a warm welcome class, he will help me teach you about weapons and field training. He is also the principal's grandson. Mr. Namikaze, why don't you introduce yourself to the class?" Viletta said cheerfully as she finished roll call while all the girls squealed.

"I am Naruto Namikaze. I like ramen, love to cook, practice kendo, judo, archery, discovering new stuff and researching. I hate perverts, rapists, those who look down on others and fan girls. My dream is to one day have a family of my own and make my parents proud of me. I will be teaching you about different weapons which include shields, guns, sword, beam-sword and etc. If you need any help feel free to ask me as I am here to help you." Naruto finished while all the girls clapped they would have squealed and make comments on his handsomeness but Viletta was glaring at them at the moment.

"Now we all know IS in a difficult technology to handle and it causes stress on your entire body. So for the first year we will focus on target practice, combat practice, IS operational equipment and shaping out your bodies to handle the stress of using an IS. As you might know some people in the first year have personal IS units, however you can't fully functionally use them until you train both your body and mind." She shouted like a drill sergeant.

"Now, ladies get you're puny little asses into shape and pick up those weights stacked beside me and strap them to your arms and legs. We will start with 10 laps around the field after that it's we will do some light exercises. Now scram and follow after me and Mr. Namikaze." She shouted as the all the girls struggled to put on weights and began to run after both Naruto and Viletta who by the time was half-way across the field.

"I have seen a fat women run faster than that. Move your little asses faster or else it's the 20 laps around the fields." She growled while all the girls rushed after them.

3 hours later we find Naruto sitting on a bench with Viletta as both were drinking juice while all the girls were covered in dirt, twigs and sweat. Apparently the girls lacked stamina and stamine, so both Naruto and Viletta first though to increase their stamina than their stamina. While both teachers were sitting together beneath the shadow of a tree and Naruto was drinking his juice while he was writing a training schedule for the girls, till he felt fingers trailing down back as a hot breath hit ear which was followed by a voice "Ahhh, it was fun and you have nice stamina that I can say. If you want we can test it out on me personally." The voice belonged to Viletta which just made Naruto shiver.

"Viletta-chan this isn't the right time to talking about this kind of stuff. I have to go as I have a class to teach." With that Naruto ran from their leaving a smiling Viletta behind. "Well he certainly likes my body. Now what could I do to make him." She thought pervly.

(With Naruto)

We find our hero running through the halls of the IS academy as he rushed pass students to reach for his next class. However his brain was in panic because he certainly had a feeling that there might be trouble for him in the near future.

He quickly stopped inside the changing room to get dressed up in his suit again and rushed towards his other class, he was sweaty when he was in-front for a class that had the sign of Tech on it and knocked on the door.

(With Cornelia)

The purple haired goddess was sitting inside the Tech lab waiting for her co-worker, today's class was cancelled because all the girls requested a day off from class due to the birthday of some girls today. So, Cornelia accepted that since they had a legal reason for it and this will just make her have more chances to get to know the person she adores the most.

"He sure has grown handsome. If it wasn't for him; than I would have died on that day 14 years ago in that accident and he was the first one to care. Although he doesn't remember me; but I will make him remember. His grandmother says an accident happened that caused him to lose him memories before the accident when he was 6 and it traumatized him. I swear I will help him." As she was in his thoughts she heard knocking on the door and said come in. the door opened and a sweaty Naruto entered the room with a confused look on his face.

He scratched the back of his head with a goffy smile on his face "Neh, where is the class?" he questioned.

"The girls were having a birthday party and asked for a day off. This gave me a time to relax and if you're free want to go out for lunch?" she questioned until Naruto's stomach rumbled from hungry.

"Well that answers you're question. Follow me to the cafeteria we can have lunch and can talk about energy cores." Cornelia said to which Naruto nodded and both of them walked in a calm pace towards the cafeteria "She seems familiar but I can't remember it. Have I met here somewhere? Maybe it's just a feeling." With Naruto having these thought.

(At the Cafeteria)

The Cafeteria of the IS academy had food of different kinds and it was cooked by top class chefs which ranged from chainese, Japanese to French, Italian and etc dishes. In the Cafeteria we find Maya who was sitting beside Kallen, Milly and Viletta as they were chatting happily the topic of their discussion was Naruto he principal's grandson.

"Neh, Viletta where did Naru-chan run off to?" Milly questioned as she ate her pudding.

"I think he went towards the Tech lab. Damn, Cornelia got him." Viletta muttered with a pout.

"I don't care as long as I get to battle him." Kallen said while she ate her dango.

"I wonder if Naru-kun is ok, Cornelia can be harsh from what I heard." Maya questioned.

The girls were chatting away till they heard soft laughter coming from a few tables away they turned and saw Cornelia sitting in a table beside Naruto as both of them happily chatted away.

"That filthy bitch/whore/slut digging her claws into my man." All of them seethed at the.

"Tehehehehe, so that guy insulted you're mother so you put stink bombs in his working desk? God that was funny." Cornelia giggled as she and Naruto talked about different stuff it was just like when they were little. However, the only change was that he had lost his memories but she still remembered him and will do anything to make him remember her.

As they were chatting she noticed that the other girls were glaring at her. So, she just smirked and held onto Naruto's hand which was now sandwiched between her breasts as she made a pouty face and said "Naru-kun, I don't know a lot about core energy mechanic. Please teach it to me." Now our hero was blushing he definitely knew he saw this place somewhere but before he could do that he felt a pain in his forehead and lost consciousness.

As the other girls and Cornelia saw his lose consciousness, they rushed towards his aid

Author's Note: Well there you have it. How was it? Please review. Sorry for being late but I am trying to improve my writing guys.

5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555


End file.
